Behind The Curtain
by MiaChillCheeks
Summary: What happened behind the curtain? inquiring minds want to know ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Curtain**

Elisa sits in the bed confused and perplexed. "What just happened?" Elisa had been touching her fine fishy friend on the shoulders and chest. His scaly structure lite up with a dark blue glow as her fingers gently glazed over him. His eyes were dark, full of curiosity, and he purred at the slightest touch of the finger. "Was I arousing him? Elisa thought as her cheeks came to a color. His claw like fingers tried to take a peep underneath her shirt. He was careful not to scratch the soft skin exposed. "Maybe I shouldn't had ran out like that? Maybe he was trying to arouse me!?" Too many thoughts raced through her head, making it nearly impossible to stop thinking about him.

She tip toed her way to the bathroom to see if he was still awake. Opening the door to see him sitting in the tub, staring at the water then quickly turning his attention to her slander frame. He was elated to see her again after what happened. Elisa boldly undid her nightgown in front of the beast, she was completely nude. Her body was shapely, free of scales and claws and very different from his own. He stood up and his eyes grow wide taking in this new image of her. Elisa scurried into the tub and quickly pulling the curtain to cover her nakedness. She had forgotten they were alone in the dainty apartment, embarrassed by the thought of the neighbors seeing her naked with him.

She took his claw and repeated the similar motion from earlier that day, touching underneath and above her collar bone. She smiled then guided his hand along her shoulder blade. He understood what was going on, he was smart and quick to learn anything she taught him. His sign language had greatly improved since the move.

"You soft I like" he signed then continued to explore her curves, purring louder than usual. The claw felt more ticklish as he came closer to her breast, circling her areola with his left hand. The right hand traveled down her belly with the lightest touch. This gave Elisa butterflies, feeling a little hot in the face as he continued to stroke her torso. In an effort to be playful, she took his hand and kissed it, dainty kisses at first to what turned into more passionate kisses. He watched her actions with such curiosity; he appeared happy, very happy. It was this moment; she knew for sure he was a man. A few scales had been pulled back on the crotch to reveal a penis, a quite large one! It was upright and poked the side of her leg, Elisa giggled in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

She took his cock in hand and firmly stroked it. It looked and felt different from the rest of him, no scales only smooth skin, and he was rock hard. Creature looked down to examine her actions, breathing a little bit heavier. His scaly chest rising…falling….as she continued to work the piece. He removed his claws to sign "feels good!"

She could tell he wanted it just as badly as she did! After a few minutes of long slow strokes, Elisa picked up the pace to shorter and much faster strokes. Creature lite up to a silver color; he looked into her eyes and purred loudly.

Elisa was actually doing it. "I'm giving him pleasure! Holy shit this is hot", she thought to herself.

Elisa looked her beloved man in the eyes. She kneeled down in the tub to get a better angle. Elisa licked her lips generosity before letting go of him. Creature looks down to her level, confused as to why she stopped stroking his nether region. Elisa's mouth opened up and moving towards his cock. He retreats back as quickly as possible causing water to spill out of the tub.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare you." Elisa signed as she took by the hand.

"You bit me. No." Creature signed, now only inches from her mouth. Elisa could tell he wasn't that afraid of her, besides he had that curious look again.

"No. I will not bit you. Trust me, you will like it." She played a kiss on his hand for reassurance.

A few hardly strokes for good measure, she took the tip sucking a little. She made sure to check his reaction before continuing. His eyes were closed and mouth was slightly open still breathing quite heavy. Elisa took it as a good sign and started taking him in deep. He was fucking huge; she could only get half of his cock in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa did the best she could! Her mouth was quite small so she used one hand to stroke him again. The creature moved closer to her mouth; pressing himself deeper inside which was only a few centimeters. He let out a noise that sounded so much like a human man, it startled Elisa a little. He stood there almost kneeling to get a better look at her movements. He was like a curious, horny teenager! The creature looking at her in this manner made her warm in a special way.

"No one has ever looked at me like that before", she thought as she removed her hand and nibbled down his shaft.

Elisa used her hand to touch herself; it was difficult to do while giving oral but she was skilled in masturbation. She had not missed a day in over 3 years! She rubbed her clit and the creature noticed this right away.

He pulled away from her lips to sign, "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, I do it every morning." Elisa was sat in the tub looking up at the beast who towered over her. The bathtub was lacking water due to their fooling around. The creature observed her for playtime and he enjoyed it. His cock was still rock hard at just the sight of her.

"I want to touch it." He signed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Elisa closed her legs tight.

"Why?" He looked disappointing, like a child who does not get ice cream after supper. Elisa was afraid of the claws to be inside of her.

"Your hands are different from my own hands, it will hurt." She signed shyly looking down into the tub.

The creature examined his hands. The claws were long and pointed with sharp edges. He didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

"Okay, I will not use my hands." The creature got to her level in the murky water. He gently kissed her knee cap and outer thigh. "Open!" He signed. Elisa opened her legs to revile herself. The creature looked at her with such fascination and delight that gave her bufferflies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Trust me. You will like it." Creature being clever using Elisa's words. He sticks his tongue out to lick her flesh. Tasting, licking on her inner thighs all the way to the place she was touching. Creature slide his tongue inside, which caused Elisha to squirm. Creature licked her like a dog drinking from his water bowl. He was thirsty. Elisa was getting lost in the pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her hips buckled. Creature was not letting up on her. She couldn't take it anymore! "Ohh I'm going to cum!" Elisa thought as she observed his movements. Her body twitched rapidly. Creature looked up to her smiling and signed. "Do you need an egg? I can go get you one." Elisa sat in the tub with her face flushed. "What are you saying?" She signed to him. "When I get hungry my legs twitch that like." The creature stroke her belly. Elisa giggled. "I'm not hungry sweetie. You gave me an orgasm. That's why I was twitching." Creature looked confused once again. "Is it good? Orgasm?" Elisa took him in her arms and kissed him ever so gentle. "It is very good! I loved it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa looked at Creature with tears in her eyes. No man had ever touched her down there before, especially not with the tongue. She kissed him to reassure herself she was not dreaming. The taste of her flower on his lips set fire to the soul. "Do you want to have an orgasm too?" Elisa signed looking down at his huge cock. He was still hard and ready to play. Creature looked at Elisa's tearing eyes and wiped them with a nearby towel. "How will you do it?" He signed confidently. Elisa got goosebumps from his anticipation. She grabbed his member to stroke. Creature almost immediately surrendered himself to her power. She positioned herself to get a better angle. The bathtub had only a few inches of water left in it now. Elisa rubbed his cock at the entrance of her flower. She was so wet Creature slide right into her no problem, to her surprise. He didn't need any instructions. He pounded Elisa like he had done this a hundred times before. She kissed him again throwing off the rhythm, he wasn't skilled in multitasking. "Turn around," he signed breathing heavily. Elisa got to her knees and placed her bum right in front of him. She wonder what he had in mind. Without warning, Creature stuck his nose right up her booty hole! She had to turn her head around to see him. He looked pretty content, perhaps this is his animal instincts kicking in. She didn't shy away or tell him to stop. "I like when Creature plays with me," she thought as she remained on all fours.


End file.
